Bill &I short: The Living Cane
by That One Draconequus
Summary: Just a non-canon Bill & I one-shot trying to raise awareness for the white cane! I'm visually impaired and is legally blind...
1. Chapter 1

Finke 5

Nicole Finke

Mr. Snyder

English 9

29 September 2017

The Living Cane

Have you ever wondered what it's like for someone to be an inanimate object one day and a person the next? I do, because I used to be one. I used to be a white cane. Now I'm a human. But just because I'm not an actual cane anymore, doesn't mean I won't be around to help blind people get around. It's my passion. It's my job. You may be wondering: How are you human? I'll tell you.

*Dramatic Flashback*

I remember being turned human like it was yesterday. My owner was a girl. She was the best owner a cane could have. Most of the others wished their owners were like her. But no, most white canes in this school are treated poorly. We'll always help those people no matter how bad we're treated. It's our job to be there for the kids. Anyways, the owner had a boyfriend. He was the whole reason I'm human. Apparently, he used to be a dream demon they called Bill Cipher.

One day, my owner and Bill were hanging out on a courtyard near their dorms. My owner had me with her. "Hey, Bill." My owner said. "Yes?" The said replied. "White Cane Day is coming up…" My owner said. Now that I'm human, I guess you could call White Cane Day my birthday. Bill seemed to be lost in thought. He then looked at my nonliving state and back to my owner and said: "I've got an idea, but you have to trust me on this one." He told my owner. She nodded her head very slowly. "Here, let me see your cane." Bill said to my owner. She complied and gave me to her boyfriend. Bill walked away from my owner a few yards.

"You might want to stay back…this is a reincarnation process." Bill told my owner. A few moments later, I felt a drastic amount of energy. Something was happening to me. About five minutes later, I found myself on the ground again. Why did Bill drop me? I opened my eyes. Wait! I wasn't supposed to have eyes.

I then found myself able to move. I sat up and looked around. I wasn't aware of what was happening. I then looked at a window. I was shocked at what I saw in my reflection. I…was a human. I stood up. Well, tried to that is. I ended up falling back down right on my bottom.

My legs were too weak for me to walk. My owner and Bill came running over to me. Bill tapped me on the shoulder. I yelped. I didn't see Bill or my owner running towards me. Bill looked at me weirdly for a second before shaking his head. "How do you feel?" Bill asked. I looked at him.

"A little weak, but otherwise fine. Except my feet really hurts, though…" I answered. My voice sounded as if it was rarely used. I looked at myself in the window. I had black shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, and was pale. I wore a white shirt that had a unhuman eye crossed out with a X. I also wore red pants and green shoes. I looked at Bill. "I thought you would want to celebrate your special day…" he said.

I smiled. "Thanks…" I croaked. "We should probably go get you some food and water." My owner told me. "And Tylenol." Bill added. Since you've been swept when you were a cane, your feet might be super sore from that exhaustion. My owner looked guilty. "It's fine," I said. "It's my job." We then went back to the dorms. I had to go with Bill because I'm considered a "Male". I had something to eat and went to a room and rested for the night.

 **The next day…**

I went with my owner to her first few classes, nervous. Just because I was human doesn't mean I'm not her guide anymore. Third period, I was called to an office. It was the O&M instructors' office. The people who taught the students how to use their canes properly. I was honored. I needed to meet them. I didn't exactly know how to deal with this situation. Five minutes later, I was standing in front of their door. I knocked on it three times.

Two of the O&M instructors were in their shared office. Both of them looked up. One widened their eyes in shock when they saw me. The other franticly gestured me to come in. I entered the office. I felt awkward. It was most likely the fact that I was a human-turned cane standing before the very people who was in charge of the other canes and me. I scratched my head before saying: "Ummm…how-I don't know what to say…" "Take a seat and get comfortable. You might be here for a while. We have so much to ask you about." One of them told me.

I complied and sat in a random chair. The O&M instructors looked at me. It was like they were examining me. The two O&M instructors introduced themselves. One was named Ms. Hunt and the other was named Ms. Pangle. "We would like to talk to…you about your experience as a former cane…" Ms. Hunt explained. I nodded. "First priority, how exactly did you end up like this?" she asked.

"Ummm…Do you know someone named Bill Cipher?" I asked. Both O&M instructors nodded. "He used his magic didn't he?" asked Ms. Pangle. I nodded. Ms. Pangle face palmed. "Okay, tell us how you feel about being a cane." Ms. Hunt said. I complied.

"Being a cane means a lot to me because my job is to help blind kids get around places safely and to live independently. According to experts, the other canes and I are very important to the blind community. That's why we celebrate the canes. The reason why we are white is so we could be more noticeable by other people. It is very important that we help the blind get around places so they could be more independent. A priority for the blind is to be as independent as possible, so we benefit that by being there for the blind community. All in all, it's just our jobs and passions to keep the blind safe and help them get around without help." I explained.

Ms. Hunt and Ms. Pangle smiled. "You want to come to the upcoming assembly? We could use a living cane like you…" Ms. Pangle offered. I nodded. "It'll be my honor." White Cane Day is a very important day to the blind community. Just ask Steven, the living cane. White Cane Day celebrates how important the white cane is to the blind. They help us live our everyday lives. As you all heard from Steven, the white canes honor helping the blind live their lives safely and independently.

I hope Steven taught you that White Cane Day is important to the blind


	2. Chapter 2: a Cane in Time

The Living Cane 2:

A Cane in Time

In this sequel of _the_ _Living Cane_ , this year's theme will focus on the history of the white cane and will be focusing on the main historical events that happened that were vital to the making and development of the white cane.

Last time on 'the Living Cane', I told a story about how my white cane, Steven, came to life. Steven was also interviewed by the O&M Instructors at the school. That day was none other than White Cane Day of 2017. Bill Cipher, my demon boyfriend, decided it'd be a good idea to test his powers on objects and turned my cane into a human; hence, Steven being human. I'm back with another story. This time, it is about a young cane called Steven learning of his 'ancestors'' evolution, AKA, the origin of the White cane.

Sit back, people because this is going to a long ride.

It was the Saturday before White Cane day of 2018. Bill, Steven, and I were in my room hanging out. All three of us were doing random things. Bill and I were reading _Stephen King_ novels while Steven sat on the floor in deep thought. I looked at Steven.

"Umm…are you okay?" I asked him.

Steven looked up at me and nodded.

"Sure. I'm just thinking about some stuff."

Bill was looking up from his book now.

"Do you need something for your feet arthritis?" He asked changing the subject.

What Bill was referring to was the effect Steven feet received from being swept side to side so much. Steven looked at Bill.

"Ummm…not right now." He said.

Bill shrugged and went back to his book.

"Anyways, what are you thinking about?" I asked Steven.

"Well, it's my holiday in a few days and…I don't know much about my history. I was a cane for so long…I don't exactly know much about how we canes were made and introduced to the blind world." Steven explained.

I nodded and turned to Bill.

"Do you have any solutions to this?" I asked him.

Bill smiled smugly.

"Well, we can just Google White cane history, but what fun would that be? I have a better idea in mind…" he answered.

Steven looked at me nervously. I nodded to him. I turned back to Bill.

"Alright, babe. What did you have in mind?" I asked the exe demon.

Bill's smile grew larger. Whether, it was from the nickname or my approval of his potentially disastrous idea was undetermined.

"Follow me…" Bill said leading Steven and I to my mom's car.

He took out the keys he had apparently stolen and unlocked it.

"Hop in!" he said excitedly.

I grew more nervous.

"Uhhh…Bill? One, his is my mom's car and two, DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THIS THING?!" I asked while shouting the last part.

Bill simply shook his head with a smirk. I sighed after I face palmed. Bill hit floor it and we drove until we reached a wooded area.

"Okay. Nikki. Did you bring the letters like I told you to?" Bill asked me.

I nodded and pulled out a folder from my bag.

"Got em' right here." I said.

Bill nodded. The letters Bill just mentioned were some letters a few students from our school wrote a couple weeks before. The letters were for an English/Language Arts project on the topic of the white cane. These specific ones I held were to the very man who invented the idea of a white cane, James Biggs.

James Biggs was a photographer from Bristol, England. Biggs became blind in 1921 due to an accident and soon became uncomfortable around traffic near his home and feared he'd be hit by a car due to his lack of sight. Taking matters into his own hands, Biggs painted his walking stick white, so he can find his way around in the noisy traffic. This simple life hack soon made a big impact on how the Blind can get around in the future. Because of James Biggs, the blind can now find their way around without accidentally getting hit by a car or running into a wall.

I look at Bill.

"Why did we need these again?" I asked confused.

Why wouldn't I be? Bill can be cryptic. Unless it's for a surprise date, Bill's cryptic behavior can get annoying.

"Because we are going back in time to meet the important people that contributed and helped the white cane in its development. The first person we're gonna meet is James Biggs himself." Bill replied.

I widened my eyes.

"You're strong enough to do that?!" I asked him with my eyes like stars.

Bill shook his head and pulled out three amulets. Each amulet were jaded green and had a golden hour class imprinted on it.

"Whoa! I have no idea what they are…" I said in amazement.

Bill playfully rolled his eyes.

"They're amulets that will allow us to travel in time. Blendin gave them to Ford for saving the universe. Ford then gave them to me when I told him I wanted to take you guys to see how the cane was invented." Bill answered.

"How do we use it?" Steven asked.

"Push the hour glass and a holographic control thingy will appear from it." Bill instructed.

Steven and I did as we were told. It was super cool.

"Alright. Now you need to type in the year you wanna go; that is 1921." Bill continued.

Again, Steven and I did as instructed.

"Alright, ready?" Bill asked.

Steven and I nodded. Bill nods back.

"Press the hour glass again." He said.

Steven and I pressed the hour glass hesitantly. We disappeared. I was just glad Bill was beside me. It would be scary if he wasn't there to guide us. It took about thirty seconds for us to arrive at the time we wanted. Bill sighed.

"Well, welcome to Bristol, England, guys." Bill said.

Steven and I awed at the lovely buildings of England. I never been to another country before. Bill took out a piece of paper and led Steven and I to a house.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked Bill.

Bill nodded.

"Yes this is the home of James Biggs. Now come on. Let's go to the kitchen window and peek in. I wanna show you something." He said.

Not even bothering to question Bill's creepy behavior, Steven and I followed Bill to poor James's kitchen window. We crouched down next to Bill.

"Don't be shy, look!" Bill whispered.

I slowly stood up to see James Biggs dipping a paint brush into a can of white paint. I noticed the walking stick sitting on the table. I was hit with realization that this was the very moment the white stick was made. This was the moment that changed everything. Bill, Steven, and I watched as James Biggs started to paint his walking stick. When he was about halfway done, Bill spoke up.

"Set your hour glasses ten years into the future." He said.

So that's what we did. We were transported to the same spot.

"Okay. We need to deliver the letters, so let's actually meet James." Bill said.

Steven and I nodded.

The three of us preceded to go to the front of the house and knock on the door. A moment later, James Biggs answered.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Um…Hi. My name is Bill Cipher and this is my girlfriend, Nikki." Bill introduced.

"I'm Steven. I'm a friend of theirs'." Steven added.

I handed the papers to James. We had thought ahead of time and brailled them out so James can read them.

"We have to go, but these are for you." I told him.

Bill took out his phone.

"Picture time." He said.

"wha…?" James asked confused.

Nice job screwing up time, Bill. Hey, at least we got a picture with a famous blind guy. James Biggs was a photographer after all.

After that, Bill, Steven, and I time traveled to many events that aided the development in the white cane. We went to the movement in France and watched as the first white canes were handed to blind people. Then we saw the Lion's Club International help quite a lot with the white cane. Bill, Steven and I met quite a lot of figures. We even got to see President Lyndon B. Johnson proclaim October 5th as National White Cane Safety Day.

Not only did Steven learn about how he was created, but we also had fun and got to meet all the figures who helped make blind people's lives better. After we were done, we time traveled back home just in time for spaghetti and meatballs. Bill framed the photo he took of Steven, Bill and I standing by the one and only, James Biggs.

As I said, this would be a crazy ride, and it was. But we learned a lot about the history of the white cane. It is very important to know how a big part of a blind person's life, especially if you are a white cane yourself. I hope you enjoyed this sequel.

Oh, and if you're wondering, Bill returned my mother's car, but got grounded when she found out Bill took it. So, yeah.

Anyways, happy white cane day, people and I'll maybe be back next year!


End file.
